Sad's Fanon Tools
This is a collection of the tools in Sad's Fanon. As more things are added to the fanon, more things will be added to this page. Tools in Sad's Fanon are crafted the exact same way as normal tools, with their respective materials, unless otherwise stated. Daggers Daggers are crafted like swords, but with only one of the material and a Short Stick. They deal half the damage of a sword of the same type, but can attack very quickly. They are often preferred by jitter-clickers. Daggers have many techniques that can be used. They are in fact the weapon in Sad's Fanon with the most usable techniques. *Starting with iron, they have the Stab technique. *Starting with obsidian, they have the Bleed technique. *Starting at cobalite and bloodstone, they have the Thief technique. *Starting at Celestial Crystal, they have the Gleam technique. Wooden Dagger Wooden daggers are easy beginning weapons that can be quickly made when the night strikes. If a player spawns in a dark biome like a Poison Swamp, this weapon is essential. Stone Dagger Stone daggers are also easy weapons often used while mining. If one has forgotten a sword, or the sword breaks, it's simple to make one from cobble and a Short Stick. Iron Dagger Iron daggers are the first tier of dagger with the Stab technique. They're often used by players in PvP who click quickly, as iron is plentiful and daggers can deal more damage than swords if clicked quickly enough. Gold Dagger Gold daggers are actually on par with iron daggers in terms of damage and durability, unlike other gold tools. They are extremely enchantable and can obtain levels of Sharpness high enough to make them as strong as actual iron swords. Diamond Dagger Diamond daggers do as much damage as wooden swords, and can be dark-powered using the Selvent Configuration. This is unique to it and the Obsidian Dagger. Obsidian Dagger Obsidian daggers are as damaging as diamond daggers, but they have the Bleed technique so they are generally preferred to diamond daggers. They can be dark-powered using the Selvent Configuration. Cobalite/Bloodstone Dagger Cobalite and Bloodstone daggers are as strong as stone swords. They are extremely fast, almost twice as fast as other dagger types, and are very effective against reachable creatures with lots of health like the Fusion Beast. They are also very good in PvP as they can be used to steal items with the Thief technique. Celestis Crystal Dagger Celestis Crystal Daggers, almost as strong as iron swords, are the pinnacle of daggers. They can be used to attack Ghost mobs with the Gleam technique, and they are also very enchantable, making them stronger than Gold Daggers. Celestis Crystal Daggers are also quite effective against minibosses in the Celestis, being made from Celestis Crystal. Zelzivium tools Zelzivium tools look the same as diamond tools, but a dark green. They work the same as iron tools. *A Zelzivium Sword will deal 7 ( ) damage. Celestistone tools Celestistone tools look the same as stone tools, but the dark gray-blue of Celestistone. They appear to be the same tier as iron tools. *A Celestistone Sword will deal 7 ( ) damage. *Celestistone mining tools, though looking like stone tools, are like iron tools, so they can mine Celestistone and diamond ore. Cobalite tools Cobalite tools appear the same as diamond tools, but a dark blue. They appear to be a tier higher than diamond tools. *A Cobalite Sword will deal 9 ( ) damage. *Cobalite mining tools mine one tier higher than diamond, enabling the mining of Celestis Crystal Ore and Selemit Crystal. Bloodstone tools Bloodstone tools look the same as diamond tools, but a deep red. They appear to be a tier higher than diamond tools. *A Bloodstone Sword will deal 9 ( ) damage. *Bloodstone mining tools mine one tier higher than diamond, enabling the mining of Celestis Crystal Ore and Selemit Crystal. Celestis Crystal tools Celestis Crystal tools have a white head, a gray handle, and a pink circle at the attachment center (directly below the shovel head, in the center of the pickaxe head, at the smallest part of the axehead, at the hilt of the sword, and on the side other than the blade of the hoe). They appear to be two tiers higher than diamond tools. *A Celestis Crystal Sword will deal 10 ( ) damage. *Celestis Crystal mining tools mine two tiers higher than diamond, enabling the mining of Blackstone and Corruptinium Crystal. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:Weapons Category:Cobalite Category:Bloodstone Category:Zelzivium Category:Megapage Category:Items